Serenity Wolfe
Ms. Adelle Serenity Wolfe Serenity and her twin sister, Trinity, were born and raised in the city of sin. Their parents didn't believe in sending the girls to the Slayer Society and instead felt it was safer to raise the two in the wolf pack, the Shadow Pack. Her mother, as well as several generation behind her were all part of this pack. Actually their bloodline dates back to the very beginning of the Shadow Pack and this explains why their last name is Wolfe. They all dedicated their life to the pack. Both her and her sister are expected to do the same. Serenity was brought up to believe that women in the pack were there to procreate and make sure the men in charge were happy by any means necessary. She has no problem being a good little beta and following the leaders orders. Protecting and serving for the pack will always be her number one priority. Goes BySerenity NicknamesLittle Red Red }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'21 years old Row 3 title ' }'Pisces Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Black Row 7 title ' }'5'7" Row 8 title ' }'128 lbs Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Beta Waitress, Black Cherry Row 16 title ' }'Shadow Pack Revolution She wasn't too thrilled when the leader of the Shadow Pack informed them that they'd become watchdogs for the Revolution. She wasn't thrilled about living in a hotel with a bunch of smelly fae either until she saw her and her sisters glorious suite. It was exactly what she said she wanted and more. The entire floor belonged to the pack. Not to mention the girl she's assigned to watch is actually pretty cool. Aiden didn't want any of the people he wanted to give protection to, to know that he sent the wolves so he placed them in spots where they could make friends with their charge. Serenity was placed as a waitress at one of the diners within the hotel called 'Black Cherry'. It's the same place her charge works. Serenity is all about sexual energy. Maybe it was because of how she was raised, to please or maybe it's just because there is something she really enjoys about sex. She doesn't like to ponder on it but she does love to feel it. She loves to tease someone until she can feel their sexual charge through the air spinning around her. She loves to feel like someone is lusting after her and that someone really truly wants her. Serenity also just loves to flirt with anyone of both genders. She's really not as picky as she should be. Her mind is almost always in the gutter and everyone around her knows due to her constantly making sexual puns. Her main goal in life is to not only have power and status, but to feel empowered. When Serenity doesn't get her way, she can be quite the bitch. She's not afraid to tell you what she thinks or where you can put it. Often times she doesn't even bother think about what she's about to say before it leaves her lips. Sadly, she's not above ruining someone to get what she wants either. Traitsseductive, loyal, talkative, judgmental, and vindictive. Quirksturns everything sexual, likes to be a complete bitch for fun, and loves to see anyone squirm at her will. ' }'drinking, smoking, and drugs. Row 2 title" ' }'feeling empowered, her sexuality, cute outfits that show a lot of skin, smiling, and flirting. Row 3 title ' }'when someone doesn't bend to her will, ketchup, parking tickets, the Auburn Pack members, and being left out. Row 4 title ' }'never becoming anything or being second best. Row 5 title ' }'drinking, dancing, and flirting. Row 6 title ' }'those who slut shame, those who are prude, and those who don't know how to give in to fun. Row 7 title ' }'silver. Row 8 title ' }'''bondage, bdsm, and candle wax. Serenity's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing she turns into a beautiful grey wolf. The mixture of greys change throughout her coat with her tips being a hint of black. Around her snout, eyes, edges of her ears, paws, and on her chest is pure white. She can choose when to turn into her wolf form and enjoys being in her wolf form, except of course the night of the full moon she must turn. Her telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Shadow Pack. She can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. Obviously she is stronger when she is in wolf form, but being just as fast in her human form definitely has it's perks. She also can use all her enhancements and night vision in both forms. Her real strength is the fact she knows how to seduce information out of anyone. She can use her body to get anything she wants and she's willing to do it. Any werewolves biggest weakness is going to be silver. Serenity also seems to think sexual frustration is a horrible thing because it turns her into even more of a catty bitch which leads to more fights, even ones she knows she can't win. Her pride is another weakness because she let's in control her. She's also very selfish and somewhat greedy. The less the better is Serenity's fashion style. If she could walk around naked she would. Her favorite colors are red and black which just so happens to be most of the colors in her wardrobe. She had tons of little dresses she usually wears out. Her daily wear is a tight pair of skinny jeans and a cropped shirt. Her closet is also filled with every kind of shoe you can imagine. The '''Relationships Family: Trinity Wolfe. Best Friends: Trinity Wolfe. Romantically Interested In: None. Romantically Involved With: None. Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: Jacob Potter. Photos of Serenity in Action 600full-meghan-ory3.jpg 600full-meghan-ory4.jpg 600full-meghan-ory13.jpg 600full-meghan-ory8.jpg tumblr_m7zajoQLc41qh.jpg tumblr_mcwvlxj8Nf1r4iwato2_500.jpg 600full-meghan-ory9.jpg 600full-meghan-ory10.jpg 968full-meghan-ory2.jpg Photos of Serenity and Friends insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME